Final Justice!
by Trigunner
Summary: Apollo Justice is still coping with the loss of Clay. The Turnabout for Tomorrow now 3 months ago, Steve Rogers gives Apollo something to help him with his struggle, which instead sends both Apollo and Athena into a dramatic yet action-packed adventure. WARNING: some of the future chapters may actually contain spoilers for both Dual Destinies or Captain America: the Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Justice!**

A fanfic to express my interest in Ace Attorney. Personally, I didn't play any of the Ace Attorney games, but I've found Apollo justice to be my favorite of the Wright Anything Agency.

Anyway about the title, there are two references in it. Justice is Apollo's last name, as you know. The term "Final Justice", is a super move used by Captain America in all the fighting games he's been in such as the Marvel vs Capcom games. What this has to do with the story, I've made this a crossover for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

March 20, 2:50 Pm

Wright Anything Agency

In the Wright Anything Agency, everything seems pretty boring at the time. No paperwork, no active cases, no clients to defend. Athena Cykes and Trucy Wright were on the couch watching some recordings of some of Trucy's performances, Phoenix Wright was at his desk looking over some old case files, and Apollo Justice was at his reading a… wait, comic book? "Hey Polly, what are you reading?" Trucy said. "Oh this?" Apollo said, holding up his comic book, "Captain America." "Him? He doesn't seem like that much of a superhero." Athena followed along in the conversation, "All Captain America is, is a guy on steroids who has his suit and his shield fashioned to the American Flag." Phoenix hears this and then remembers him fighting alongside the Star-Spangled Avenger,

* * *

**Did I mention this story has a lot of references to MvC3? Like everyone related to MvC3 having met each other?**

* * *

and he gets in on it, "Says the prodigy who won't understand the defendant's point. By the way Apollo, why are you even reading that?" "It's another way of me grieving for clay. My favorite hero is, as you can see, Captain America for he expresses the true meaning of Justice and always seeks the truth. Clay's favorite was Nova because he was the human rocket, who can, well, fly like a rocket through space." "Wouldn't he need an air supply and a suit for that to be possible?" Athena said. "Nope, all he needed was his special helmet and he could really fly like a rocket." Phoenix said. "Wait, what?" Trucy had no idea how her dad could've known that, "How do you know that?" "Captain America, Nova, met them both. Witnessed their abilities firsthand." "NO WAY!" everyone else said. Just then, a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it." Phoenix said. As he opened the door, a man with blue eyes, blonde hair, a blue shirt and matching baseball cap, a leather jacket, and a brown package, wide enough to hold a 2ft painting, greeted the blue clad attorney with a, "It's been a while, Mr. Wright." "Indeed, Mr. Rogers." Phoenix replied, "Are you just here to say hi while you drop off that package?" "Oh, this?" Steve said, "This… is actually, is Apollo Justice inside there?" He probably said that loud enough to make the other three, if not just Athena, hear him, and Apollo walked up to the two men by the door. "Yes?" said Apollo. "Apollo, this is Steve Rogers." "Steven Rogers!?" Apollo said with a look of both surprize and excitement, "After believing the Cap. was here today, I never thought I'd meet you in person. When did you and Mr. Wright meet? Phoenix said, "We met during the F.O.T.W.(**F**ate **O**f **T**wo **W**orlds *wink, wink*) incident." "I've heard you're still trying to recover after that case with the Phantom," Steve said, "and it's been what? 3 months?" "Uh yeah. Just about." Apollo said. "Well… this is a little 'special effect' that'll help your cases mmm… a bit more of an actual adventure." Steve said to Apollo, handing him the package. As Apollo held the box, Steven then added, "Just a little word of caution, try to get your wardrobe to be 2 sizes more than you usually wear because if you do, let's just say someone else will do the shopping for you. I invested into a bit of that in this envelope right here." he says handing Apollo a rather thick letter envelope. "Oh gosh, and you won't want Trucy picking out your clothes." said Phoenix. "Right." Apollo said, the three were chucking a bit. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys." Steve said. "It's always good to see you again, Rogers." Phoenix said. "Goodbye, Steve." Apollo said, and Steve walks down the hall while the two attorneys walk back into the Agency.

"Who were you two talking to?" Athena said. "Just a friend I met a while back." Phoenix said. "Oh man, I can't wait to see what's inside this." Apollo said, his excitement apparent to everyone. "Wait. We need to expent the contents of that envelope in your hands before we do that." Phoenix said. Trucy immediately knew what he was talking about and said, "OOH! Are you going to redecorate your wardrobe, Polly!?" "Uh… yeah. (Dang, how did she know?)" Apollo said. "Well, looks like we have something to do right now." Phoenix said, "Apollo, how much money is in that envelope?" Apollo opens the envelope and almost drops in in surprize, "2,000 dollars!? What does he think I'll get with this much money? A handmade suit?" "You know what Apollo." Athena said, "Maybe we can get you a new look with this much anyways."

* * *

After 4 days of straight out shopping, Apollo basically replaced all his clothes with larger counterparts, except some of his current clothes, along with some looks suggested by the rest of the Agency, with $328 left over for Apollo's wallet. Trucy got Apollo to get his own Troupe Gramarye costume for when she needed him to be a volunteer for her shows. Phoenix thought that if he's going to go to a formal party, he'd better get the right suit for it, which is where that black tuxedo he just got comes in. Athena suggested that he were to get out of that red vest and dress pants, at least while outside the courtroom, so Apollo thought of a "Stylin' Street" look, which consisted of a white t-shirt, some loose blue jeans, red sneakers, and a button-up red jacket.

Finally, everyone met up back inside the Wright Anything Agency. "So, ready to see what's inside that canvas bag, thing?" Phoenix said. "Okay, let's see what we got here." Apollo said as he opened the package. As he opened it from one side, he noticed a red, metal curve emerge. "Probably a large clock or something." he thought. As he dug more into the box, the red he saw revealed to be a large stripe which lead to a second stripe of white. He opened it up more, and he saw a golden band. He thinks for a minute and realises the golden stripe was supposed to resemble his bracelet. "I wonder if it has to to do with that 'special effect' Steve was talking about." He thought. He kept opening the box he saw part of a black circle with a white spike pointing towards himself. At first nobody knew what this thing was supposed to be, until Phoenix realised something. "Apollo, don't hesitate and open the package all the way!" He said. Apollo tore the package apart and it revealed a large metal disk with stripes that arrayed in the order Apollo saw them. Red, white, gold, and black. Inside the black circle was a white 5-pointed star. All 4 people had the same thought of, "Is this what I think it is?" Apollo turns the disk over. There were 2 metal frames that had 3 leather strips on top. At the center of each of the frames was an adjustable leather strap. At the center of the back was a particular note saying, "The 'special effect will be under this note." He takes it off, revealing a groove that seems to fit an edge of Apollo's bracelet. Everyone looked stunned, but Trucy was the first to break the silence. "Is that….a shield?" "I guess." said Athena, "What else are you going to do with a strapped metal disk?" Phoenix then remembered, "Wrong question." he said, "You should really be asking, If you've been given a shield, then why all the bigger clothes?" "Only one way to find out." Apollo said with a bit confidence.

Apollo straps the shield to his left arm and stands up. It seems fine so far, until his bracelet went into the groove in the back. The next thing Apollo felt was burning pain that went from his left arm to the rest of his body, which sent him to his knees. "AAAUUUGH!" he shouted. "Apollo!" Phoenix said. "Daddy we need to get that thing off him!" Trucy suggested "Wait, you two!" Athena stopped them, "Is it just me or is Apollo… glowing?" Athena was right. Apollo's body was growing AND glowing light blue, pretty much ripping his clothes from the inside. His muscles grew and toned to the point where he could probably lift Eldoon's stand. Then the pain stopped, and Apollo was panting for breath. As he stood up, Phoenix Wright went and put an arm over his shoulder. From What he could tell, Apollo was now 3cm taller than he was. "Um, Polly?" Trucy said, "Are you okay?" "I'm-fine-now." he said between pants for air. "Gee Apollo." said Phoenix, "You look like you've been working out or something." "Right." said Apollo, "Can I go home yet? I need to change out of these things." "Okay then. Here." Athena then handed Apollo his street clothes, "Change into these." Now relaxed, Apollo took the clothes and went into the bathroom. "Isn't there some sort of holster or harness for that shield?" he said while changing. "Hold on. We'll check." Athena said. The three looked at what remains of the package. What they found was a leather harness that looked like the harness he was referring to. Athena looks at the shield's traps carefully and finds a particular set of casps. "Found it." Athena told Apollo. Apollo walked out of the bathroom in his street look, the clothes making him look a lot more like a young adult. He puts on the harness, and to him it seems really comfortable. He picks up the shield and sets the shield into his back. "You look like another Captain America with that on." Athena said. "You're welcome." Apollo replied. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, until they heard a scream come from outside. Athena looks and sees a man in black grab a woman who was wearing a lot of white. Athena didn't know who it was until she noticed sunflowers on her hat. "Junie!?" "NO!" Apollo shouted and immediately leaps through the window. "Is he crazy?" Trucy said to her dad. "Is he ever not crazy?" he replied. "Whatever. let's just get out there in case he actually falls and breaks something.

Juniper Woods was held by her left arm while the thief tried to take a straw basket she was holding. "Stop! *cough* Leave me alone! *cough cough*" She demanded, but the man kept trying to take the basket away. Then, they heard a booming thud on the concrete that shook them both. The man takes his hands off Juniper and slowly looks behind him. Another man was there. As he stood, he noticed the man was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. On him was a leather harness and a large disk on his back, but he couldn't make out what it really was. Juniper also saw the man and quickly realised who it was. "Apollo?" was all she could say. "It's okay, Juniper." said the red red attorney, "I promise it'll be over soon." The thief then knew the other guy was just an attorney and said, "Apollo Justice? Ha! What do you think you're going to do, kid? Prosecute me?" "I'm an attorney, so my job is to defend the innocent." said Apollo. "Well then 'Attorney Justice' why don't you take your shield and give me your best shot?" the man taunted. He tried to punch Apollo, but Apollo dodged at the right time. He tried again, Apollo dodged again. One more time, and Apollo caught the jab in his right hand. Apollo bent the guy's fist back into his arm, subduing him. He thought he had the guy until he noticed the man reaching for a knife from his pocket. Apollo pushed the man into the wall and told Juniper to get clear. As he was doing that, the man pulled out his knife and ran after Juniper. "Stop!" Apollo said. He ran after the thief and caught up to him in a matter of seconds, then punched him in the face, hard. Just as Juniper calmed down a bit, Athena, Phoenix and Trucy make it to the scene. "What happened here?" Phoenix asked. "Well," Juniper said, while she and Apollo walked towards everyone, "I was just here to deliver some cookies to you, and then right here, a shady figure grabbed my arm and tried to take them away." "You mean… " Trucy said gesturing to the man on the ground, "...that guy?" "Yes, him." Juniper said, "But then, he heard a thud on the sidewalk behind him, and saw Apollo standing in some street clothes and had a large disk strapped to his back." Athena sensed happiness in her statement. "(Go figure, after what he's done for you at Courtroom No.4.)" she thought.

But before she could continue, the thief got up from the ground, with a bruised face, and shouted, "I'll make you pay for this Justice!" He then pulled out a pistol from under his coat and aimed at the closest target, that being Athena. Apollo quickly responded by taking his shield, putting it on his left arm, and hugged Athena with it, blocking the gunshots. The thief unloaded the whole 10-round clip into Apollo's shield. While the other three ran back into the building, Apollo heard a click, released his grip on Athena and ran at the thief with his shield facing at the other guy. The thief reloaded his gun and fired again, but then he noticed he was shooting at a disk that reminded him of a particular captain, except it was colored differently, and was getting closer, and closer! The next thing he knew, that disk hit his body, hard, sending his body flying back a few feet. After the impact, Apollo eased himself to see the man. "(Knocked out cold.)" he thought. He looks behind him and was a flabbergasted Athena. She said, "Apollo, I never knew you could do that." After everything he just did, he smiled back and replied, "Neither did I."

* * *

Author's notes: I forgot what made me think this. I think it started off as me imagining Apollo Justice's bracelet gave himself superpowers. Considering he's an attorney, a shield would be a fine weapon of choice, which started off as a golden energy shield (the Cap. actually gets one). Then I thought, "It wouldn't be as iconic." so I thought of giving him his own ultrahard shield to mess with and, as you can see, I'm writing a story on it. R&R and tell me what you think.

By the way, I'm a fan of Justicykes, so tell me if that would be a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Justice!**

A little update where Apollo tries to get used to his new abilities during his everyday routine. No spoilers, in case you're wondering. Okay, maybe there may be a reference/spoiler to the Winter Soldier movie in here, just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

March 21, 5:00 am

Apollo's Apartment

"Odd." Apollo thought , "Usually I don't get up this early." He was still in bed, awake in some red boxer shorts and a black shirt. As he sat up, he noticed that those aches and pains he usually feels while waking up, he didn't feel them anymore. As he looked at his shield by the door, he only had one thought in mind, "Time to suit up." He got dressed in his street clothes, put his work suit in a small backpack. He looked at his shield again and thought that if anyone saw that thing, they'll suspect he's some superhero. He looked around his apartment and found a broad canvas bag that looked like it could fit it. "Great, now I just need to get to the bus."

March 21, 5:20

Wright Anything Agency

Apollo arrived at the Agency, only to realize that no one was there. "If I remember correctly," he thought, "Mr. Wright doesn't come here until 7:00, after he's dropped off Trucy at high school, unless there's no school today. As for Athena, she doesn't get here until about the same time." Wow, about 1½ hours on his hands, but what could he do with that much time, at this hour? There isn't any paperwork on anyone's desk, nor are there any cases to be solved. Exercise? At first he brushed off the thought until he remembered his shield. "Maybe I can practice throwing it at People Park. No one should be there to see."

March 21, 5:21

People's Park

"That was fast." He never thought he could run to the park and not be tired. "Well, guess I should practice my epic frisbee throws." Apollo thought. He takes the shield out of the canvas bag and grips the frame on the back. He readied his arm, "steady… steady… NOW!" He threw the shield alright, but took back the effort when he saw it take some branches off a tree and crash into a bench, smashing it in two. He runs and grabs it with his right hand. He thinks for a moment wondering, "How does the captain do it?" After a good minute, he thought, "Wouldn't he need a target?" Apollo looks around, and saw a red can sitting on the grass. He thought it'd make good target practice, so he took the can and set it on a trash can by the river. "Eyes on target, arm at the ready, focus is set, and throw!" The shield flew right into the can but it kept flying straight into the can, but it kept flying forward, towards the river. Apollo extended an arm , hoping to get it back, but then something odd happened: Apollo was extending his _left_ arm, which made his bracelet tighten slightly. Then he saw the shield slow down and stop right in it's place in the air. Then quickly, it flew back to him and landed safely on his left arm, the groove over his bracelet. "Well, this could take some getting used to."

March 21, 6:30

People's Park- Lakeside

Athena knew everyone else wouldn't be here until 7:00, so she decided to get up and go on her morning jog. Everything seemed okay at first, jogging around the lake as the sun comes up, until she heard a familiar voice say an unfamiliar sentence, "On your left." She looked to her left and saw a well fit man in a white shirt and blue jeans run really fast past her. At first she had no idea who it was until she saw the two strands of hair sticking up on his head. "Apollo?" she thought, "Since when do you go on morning jogs?" She jogged some more, maybe 6 more yards, and then she heard the voice again, "On your left." "Right, 'on your left'." she said. Athena was now picking up the pace a little more, but the voice came again, "On your left." "Yeah, I got it Apollo! 'On your left'." She jogged for another few yards but this time she heard rapid footsteps from a few feet behind her. She turns around and saw the spiky-headed attorney catching up to her, fast. Her immediate response was, "No Apollo, don't say it." but he kept getting closer, "No, don't, Pollo, don'tsayitdon'tsayitdon'tsayit…" "On your left." and he passes her. "Dammit, Apollo!" the readhead attorney shouted. Widget turned red and Athena began running as fast as she can, hoping to catch up to Apollo who was laughing away at her.

March 21, 6:45

People's Park (Still)

Athena lied exhausted beneath a tree, not noticing the bags and the red jacket that were right next to her. She laid there until she saw a familiar brunette loom over her. "Well, guten morgen, Herr Justice", she said. "I never thought you'd actually catch onto Klavier's way of speaking, Ms. Cykes." said Apollo as he was sitting next to Athena. "Geez, Apollo. You just ran 13 miles in… how long?" "30 minutes." Athena only chuckled, "And what else were you doing here?" "Well…"

5 minutes later

"So you got up much earlier than usual, got there 1½ hours early, practiced with your shield for 25 minutes, and you just ran for 30 more." Athena said. "Yeah, pretty much." said Apollo, "It's almost 7:00. Should we be going?" "Yeah… yeah we should." "Great! I'll race you." "Wait, Apollo! I'm really tired."

March 21, 7:00

Wright Anything Agency

"That's weird," Phoenix thought to himself, "Isn't Apollo usually the first one here?" "Maybe he slept in, daddy." Trucy said. Just as Trucy was about to break out her magic panties, Apollo shows up at the door with a backpack, a wide canvas bag in one hand, and a panting Athena in the other. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Wright." he said. "Oh, good morning, Apollo. I see you're still bringing that shield and… wait… is that Athena you're holding?" "Please, don't make me explain it to you too." "Oh come on, Polly." Trucy really did want to know, "What happened?" "Uh, I don't know…" Apollo felt a bit embarrassed, but couldn't shake off that cute face Trucy always makes when she wants to know something. "Hey, Polly, can you put me down now?" Athena said annoyed.

5 minutes later

"So you basically outran Athena? That's quite something." Trucy said happily. "I accuse you for cheating, Apollo." Athena was furious once she recovered. "Huh? Why?" Apollo was a bit confused. "It's like you were on steroids. There was no way you could've gotten that strong that fast." Phoenix Wright was listening to their argument, and heard something that could only be answered by a particular scientist. "Apollo!" he shouted. Everyone kind of jumped to the bosses outburst. Then Apollo replied, "Yes?" "Superhuman feats, an iconic shield, instant augmentation…. Apollo, we're going to visit Ema Skye." "What!? Why her?" "I have to make sure this isn't Steve giving you steroids." "Why? Who's this Steve?" Athena was also getting in on this. "No one important! Let's just get going, okay Mr. Wright?" Apollo said anxiously.

March 21, 7:30

Prosecutor's Building

"Really? Here?" Apollo was confused as to why they went to the prosecutor's building to give himself a blood test. "I know Ema, Apollo." Phoenix looked serious, "She knows how to handle blood just as much as she can work with footprints." "Fine, let's just hope I don't see Klavier in there." Apollo doesn't know this, but Phoenix brought along with him a particular hunk of metal with him for them to analyze, which Apollo wouldn't like. The two went inside to reception. "Excuse me, Miss. I have an appointment with Ema Skye" Phoenix said to a blonde lady at reception, but Apollo noticed something odd about her. She had a familiar pony tail over her left shoulder, masculine looking hands, an open jacket and… "Hello, Herr Lawyers!" The two attorneys jumped at the sight of the rockstar prosecutor. "Klavier!? How… no, what were you doing at the reception table!?" "The Fraulein Detective told me to wait for you so that she could get everything ready." "So she _does_ know how to handle blood samples." Apollo was still slightly traumatized by Klavier's surprise. "Herr Wright, did you bring the metal for analysis?" "Yep." Phoenix said while pulling out a shield in red, white gold and black, "Ready for analysis." "What!? You brought my shield!?" Apollo was having a good time until… actually 15 minutes ago. "Now if you two follow me, we'll be heading into the Forensics Lab."

March 21, 7:32

Forensics Lab

The lab had set up an autopsy table, a team of other scientists, a small variety of monitors and tools and a large device that looks like it's made for scanning the insides of objects. "Hello, Apollo. It's been a long time." Ema said, "Now, just sit down on the table and we'll get down to business."

30 minutes later

"This is amazing, Apollo! I've never seen anything like these!" Ema was had no idea what exactly she was looking at. "What is it?" Apollo asked Ema. "Okay, let's start with the shield. Our equipment can't even analyse it the shield. It's so dense and hard, maybe even indestructible. But the balance, it's so harmonic." "And his blood?" Phoenix asked. "That's also what's weird. This change in body mass and tone, it's clearly not natural, but at the same time it's not artificial either!" "What!?" Klavier shouted, "How is this even possible?" "That's what's getting me." Ema said "It's not a steroid, or a genetic mutation. It's almost like… magic." "Magic? And I thought you were on the side of science" Phoenix said. Then Klavier added, "But why would Herr Forehead be given superhuman abilities and an indestructible shield?"

But just as Klavier said that, 3 gunshots were heard. Everything slowed down for 5 seconds until everyone looked at Mr. Wright. Red began to appear on his left side. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Phoenix!" everyone shouted. While everyone else tried to help the Comeback King, the Clarion of Revelations looked around the room and up on top of the building next to them, he saw a man in black military armor and an arm that looked like it was made of metal. The man dropped his gun and ran away from the scene. Apollo straps his shield to his arm and shouts to everyone, "Be right back!"

* * *

Oh shoot! Uh… sorry, that last paragraph was a spoiler for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. SO sorry! I have a habit of making things up as I go along, that's what makes me creative, but also reckless. I'm so sorry. Um… R&R please? =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Justice!**

WARNING! This next scene really is a spoiler for those who have never seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Who knows, maybe the chapter itself really does contain spoilers! Do not proceed unless you want to get spoiled… or you already saw the movie. Oh, and please mind the high use of words. It's really hard to describe action sequences with words alone.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

March 21, 8:05 am

Prosecutor's Building- Private Offices floor

Apollo made up his mind. He takes his shield, leaps through the window, and lands in the upper hall of the east building. He was ran with all he had. Ramming down doors and pushing people and objects out of the way. Apollo was able to track the mysterious assassin thanks to the skylights in the hallways. The assassin shot 3 rounds at Apollo, who blocks them easily. The assassin reloads his pistol and fires his 3 more, but Apollo won't lose haste. Apollo looks behind him, security guards were on the chase alright. He looks up, then ahead, and saw an expensive looking door and thought, "Uh oh, Miles Edgeworth's office!" He smashed through the door easily, apologised to the chief prosecutor on the run, and leaped through the next window. Finally getting on level ground, he takes his shield into his right hand and throws it at the assassin. Unexpectedly, the assassin caught the shield with his left hand. "Okay, it really is made of metal." he thought, but then the assassin threw the shield back, hard. Apollo caught it just as it went into his lower torso, but the impact slid him back a few feet and jerked his head downward. As he looked forward again, he noticed the assassin wasn't there. Apollo put the shield back on his arm and ran to the edge of the rooftop. There were locals, cars, the usual, except there was a man in black running from the building. Edgeworth ran for the window and shouted, "Apollo, what's going on!?" The red attorney replied, "Edgeworth, send a medical team to the forensics lab and have the police follow my lead!" and leaps off the roof. Edgeworth goes to the intact desk phone and says, "Gumshoe, get a police squad ready and follow Apollo Justice!"

March 21, 8:40 am

Downtown L.A.

In pursuit of the mysterious assassin, Apollo was blocking 9mm rounds and vaulting up and around cars. The assassin stops and tries to take careful aim at Apollo, but he instead takes a ultrahard shield to the face. The assassin sends a jab at Apollo, but it hits the shield with a loud **CLANG!** Apollo tries to punch back, but the assassin grabs the shield and tries to shake him off it. He succeeds and throws it at Apollo, but it misses and lands in the hull of a parked van. Punches were exchanged, knives and guns were disarmed, Apollo's practice and instincts countered the training of his mentor's shooter. But then the assassin's metal arm caught Apollo by the neck as he shoved him so hard that he flipped over a car and onto the solid concrete. The man aims for Apollo's face, but he dodges at the right time and there was a small crater in the concrete where his head was. Apollo kicks the assassin, the assassin punches Apollo, and more blows were traded. Finally knocking down the assassin, Apollo runs for his shield and straps it to his _right_ arm. The assassin draws another knife and attacks Apollo, but as he swung his metal arm Apollo punches it with the shield and nearly breaks the elbow joint. Apollo grabs the assassin and tosses him over a car and onto the ground. The assassin gets back up. The two look at each other for a good 5 seconds, then the assassin says, "You're Apollo Justice, attorney of the Wright Anything Agency, right?" Apollo thought he recognised the voice, but it was a bit dark for it to be his. He says "How did you know who I am?" "We have a way of knowing things, considering we're stationed somewhere you might be familiar with." "Where!?" Apollo looked like he was ready to go for another round. "We'll discuss that later." the assassin said as he was readying a grenade. With a, "Goodbye, Justice!" he throws the bomb at Apollo.

Apollo ducked behind his shield and was barely able to block the blast. As he came out for a look, all he could see is the remains of an explosion on a few surrounding cars and all over his shield. As he stood up, he saw that the assassin wasn't anywhere to be seen. "FREEZE!" he heard. Apollo turned around to see Detective Gumshoe and a squad of police pointing their pistols at him. "Alright, pal. What happened here!?" Gumshoe asked. Apollo approached the detective slowly, saying, "I was in pursuit of Mr. Wright's shooter. We got into a bit of a brawl, but then he made his escape with a frag grenade. This shield is as indestructible as Ema says." Dick had a good idea what Apollo was saying and replied, "I gotcha, pal. Boys! We need to investigate this site thoroughly!" "Yes, sir!" they said, and got to work. Apollo was still a bit shocked by that fight. "His voice, it sounded so familiar. Where have I heard it before?" he thought as he walked back to the agency.

*2 Weeks Later*

April 4, 9:45 am

Wright Anything Agency

"Polly!" Trucy cheered, running up and hugging Apollo. "O-Okay, Truce." Apollo sai, "I assume there is good news." "There is!" Trucy said, "Daddy is back from the hospital!" "With a full recovery!" Phoenix said as he walked from the bedroom. "Mr. Wright!" Apollo and Athena immediately run up to Phoenix and give him a really big hug. "It's okay you two. I'm fine." Phoenix said, "So, what happened during the last 2 weeks I was gone?" "Let's see…" Apollo started, "Within the first week of your absence, Steve taught me some cool fighting moves for in case that assassin shows up again." "And guess what, Mr. Wright." Athena said, "_Apollo peut parler français!_" "_Y español!_" Apollo added. Phoenix had his 'WTF' expression on while Trucy was laughing her head off. "It's okay, daddy. It's not like he and Athena will have secret conversations and we won't understand it." "H-How did you learn a variety of foreign languages within 2 weeks!?" Phoenix asked still with his shocked expression. Apollo stated the following, "Rogers explained that what happened to me after I first put on the shield was an effect similar the super soldier serum. Thanks to Asgardian technology, it's instead read as a brand new gene instead of a mutation!" Phoenix calmed himself down when he remembered their visit to the labs, "Come to think of it, didn't Ema say that your body changing was the work of magic?" "In Asgard, science and magic are one and the same. Anyway, as well as sheer strength, I got enhanced flexibility, senses, speed, and learning abilities!" "So that explains knowing those languages." "And learning how to ride a motorcycle! I finally got my driver's licence!" "Please, Apollo, you're killing me." Athena added, "Boss, wait till we tell you about how Apollo brought his abilities to the courtroom." "Why not now?" Phoenix said sitting on the couch, "I'm all ears." The other three sat in the couches and Athena started, "Well, it was last Wednesday, March 24…"

* * *

*_FLASHBACK_*

March 24, 10:00 pm

District Court- Defendant Lobby No.4

"I can't believe we have to defend Apollo." Athena said to Trucy. "It's okay, Athena. We have the evidence we need." Trucy was pretty confident, "Besides, wouldn't this be a way of saying 'I forgive you' to Apollo?" Athena thought back to that day. Apollo had convicted her of murdering his best friend a few months ago, and today she, in a way, convicted him of shooting their boss. "I guess so." Athena said nervously. Just then a familiar face wearing his same clothes from 4 days ago says, "Hey, girls." "M-Mr. Rogers!" Trucy said. "Athena, I assume you have a readied court record." Athena thought for a moment and replied, "Not really. All we got are a piece of metal and 2 photos." "It's alright, I'll help you make it bigger!" "Huh?" "I have some evidence to give to you, straight from the police department…. most of it, anyways."

* * *

-'Assassin's Pistol' added to court record.

_The pistol the assassin used to shoot Mr. Wright at the prosecutor's building._

-'Victim's Bullet Wounds' added to court record.

Bullets found in Phoenix Wright's body. They have no ballistic marks.

-'Assault Rifle' added to court record.

This weapon was found at the crime scene in the street. The prints on the handle are unknown.

-'Piece of metal' added to court record.

A piece of stainless steel that looks like it's part of a metal arm similar to the Winter Soldier.

-'Lab Crime Scene Photo' added to court record.

A photo of the scene where Phoenix Wright was shot. Important points: Bullet holes in one window, another window smashed open, no shells at the scene, blood where Phoenix fell.

-'Apollo's Shield' added to court record.

_Apollo's shield which he used to combat the assassin. It's made of an indestructible metal._

-'Captain America comic' added to court record.

_A comic book of Apollo's favorite superhero, Captain America. May count as evidence regarding this Star-Spangled Avenger._

-'Metal Chips' added to the court record.

_These chips look like they were crushed by something._

-'Hallway Chase Photo' added to the court record.

_A picture of Apollo rushing through the office halls. He was pushing a prosecutor away. There are yellow sparks on his shield._

-'Bullet Shells' added to court record.

_Found on the roof of the prosecutor's office complex._

* * *

"T-thank you Mr. Rogers. Wait, why did you add one of Apollo's comic books?" "Some of the events that happened to Captain America are similar to what Apollo has gone through. By the way, where is he'?" Just then Apollo walks up to Athena with a bit of a sad look and said, "Athena, you know I didn't do it, right?" "Of course not!" Athena felt a bit of cheer rush through her, "If you know I didn't kill you best friend in the whole world then I know you didn't shoot the boss!" Apollo faced the floor, trying to hide a blush on his face, "Uh, yeah, about that…" Athena was a bit confused until Apollo finally looked at her and said, "I-I'm very glad to have made a new best friend in the whole world." Still confused, Athena said, "Okay… who?" "Why don't you open your Mood Matrix and find out?" So she did it. Athena looked into the Mood Matrix and saw two things that made her fluster. First, she was sensing out-of-control joy from Apollo's statement, and nothing else. The second thing was an image of Apollo and herself hugging. The text said, "I'm very glad to have made a new best friend in the whole world." She immediately shut it off and then the bailiff signaled for the defence team to come in. "Okay, Trucy and I are defending you, Apollo." Athena said, "Mr. Rogers-" "Please, call me Steve." Steve said, "And I know. I'll watch from the gallery."

*_FLASHBACK_*

March 24, 10:30 pm

District Court- Courtroom No.5

"Court is now in session for the trial of Apollo Justice." "The defence team is ready your honor!" Athena said punching her palm. "The prosecution is ready to rock, your honor." Klavier said while air guitaring by his bench. "It seems that all three great lawyers have been convicted at some point. First Mr. Wright, then Ms. Cykes, and now you, Apollo Justice." Apollo went to the witness stand and said, "I'm sorry, your honor. I was in pursuit of the culprit and it stopped at the wrong time." "It's all right." the judge said, "Klavier Gavin, do you have an opening statement?" "Yes, I do." Klavier said, "As in matter of fact, there are some things I would like to point out. First, Frau Von Karma wanted me to prosecute you personally Herr Justice, but I know you're not guilty. Second, my opening statement will be said, at first, from my perspective." "How so?" the judge asked. "Let's just say I witnessed the 'Herr Wright getting shot at' part." "W-Well now! In that case, do tell." "Okay." Klavier said.

"It all started 3 days ago, March 21 at 7:32 am. Wright and Apollo were visiting me and Fraulein Skye to examine Apollo, specifically Herr Forehead's transformation. I have them right here." "Hmm… the court accepts this as evidence."

* * *

-'Apollo's Test Results' added to court record.

_Subject has gained superhuman abilities. Include lifting over 1 full ton. __Source of change is unknown. 'Magic' is the most likely, yet least logical, conclusion._

_Shield has proven to be impenetrable. __Material for shield is unknown._

* * *

"Mr. Wright had Apollo examined under the suspicion of steroids." Athena said. "I see." Klavier said, "But as soon as these results came in at about 8:02 am, that's when it happened. Three bullets were shot, all of them hitting Herr Wright in his left abdomen. Apollo grabbed his shield and leaped out the window and, this is the part where I read reports." Klavier then pulls out some documents. "The shooter was running on the roof. Herr forehead was able to make it to the top level of the office complex. …..? Okay. It says that he was shooting at the roof. He was charging through doors, knocking down objects and people. After he charged through Chief Edgeworth's office, Apollo attacked a bystander and followed him into the streets, where their brawl got more hectic… That's it." "R-really?" Athena said. "Yep." Klavier said, "Fraulein Von Karma has a witness." "Why can't she come and face us?" Athena said grinning. "Because she's afraid she'll lose to Her Wright again." Klavier said chuckling a bit. "But… the boss is still in the hospital." Athena said nervously. "Oh, Fraulein, I wish you never said that…" Klavier sweatdropped. "Uh… why?" Athena asked. "Well, becauseAUGH" A whip cracked and Klavier was against the wall. Then, a woman wearing clothes resembling the Chief's in black and white came with a whip in her hands, walked up to Klavier and said, "Take my seat in the gallery, foolish fool." Klavier hesitantly complied and took her seat, as she continued, "Now that Mr. Wright is for now 'absent', I can continue my career of perfection!" "I should've known, Franziska Von Karma." the judge said nervously. "Now then, back to business. As that foolish fool of a rockstar prosecutor said, I do have a witness." "_**OBJECTION!**_" Athena shouted, "Shouldn't we at least give the defendant a chance to speak for himself!?" "Hm, objection sustained." the judge said, "Franziska, I'm afraid your witness will have to wait." "Doh... fine, your honor." said Franziska, but she held her whip at the ready.

* * *

*_Present Day_*

"So you went up against Klavier, who knew the situation, but it was really Franziska Von Karma?" Phoenix said. "Yep, and she was just as terrifying as you said." Athena replied. "Anyways, continue." "Okay, boss."

* * *

Author's Notes: Just so you know, the next chapter will continue off from the flashback. R&R, so tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Justice!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

March 21, 11:00am

District Court- Courtroom No.5

Apollo Justice in his Stylin' Street look takes the stand. "Defendant, please state your name and occupation." "I'm Apollo Justice, ace attorney of the Wright Anything Agency." "Hm… it seems all three lawyers have taken the witness stand at last." the judge said, "I hope you're also wrongly accused, Mr. Justice." "Don't worry. People get blamed for the wrong reasons sometimeOW!" Apollo was hit by Franziska's whip. "You can't deny you did the crime, Mr. Justice." she said. "Before you go on a whipping rampage again, Ms. Von Karma," the judge said, "Let the accused give testimony." "Um about what?" Apollo asked, "The lab incident or the street fight?" "Hm….. start with the shooting in the labs." "Okay, your honor."

Witness Testimony:

-The Lab Shooting Incident-

-The scientists were examining me under the suspicion of steroids and special materials.

-The result: it was beyond their understanding.

-Then, three shots were heard! Mr. Wright was shot!

-I saw the shooter, took my shield and ran after him, through the private offices.

-After pushing my way through the halls, I threw my shield at the shooter, but he caught it like a one would a frisbee.

-He threw it back, and I was distracted, giving him enough time to escape.

"So, you ran after the real culprit. I guess that explains the mess." the judge said. "Indeed, your honor." Apollo said, "I couldn't stop him." "Ha! He's obviously lying!" Franziska was amused. The judge shook his head, "We'll decide that, after the defence's cross-examination." "Is it okay if you object against you own client?" Athena asked Apollo. He said, "As long as you don't make them look worse."

Cross-Examination:

-The Lab Shooting Incident-

-The scientists were examining me under the suspicion of steroids and special materials.

-The result: it was beyond their understanding.

-Then, three shots were heard! Mr. Wright was hit!

-I saw the shooter, took my shield and ran after him, through the private offices.

"_**HOLD IT!**_" Athena shouted, "What happened while you were going through the halls?" Athena asked. Apollo replied, "I was knocking down doors effortlessly and pushing things and people out of the way. The shooter took his pistol and tried to shoot me on the run. My shield blocked all the bullets. Anyways…"

-After pushing my way through the halls, I threw my shield at the shooter, but he caught it like a one would a frisbee.

-"_**HOLD IT!**_" Athena shouted, "Your shield weighed about 12 pounds. No one could catch a metal disk that heavy with one arm." "They could, with a _metal_ arm." "? A metal arm?" "Yes, and with that metal arm…"

-He threw it back, and I was distracted, giving him enough time to escape.

-"_**HOLD IT!**_" Athena shouted, "He fled the scene?" "Yeah. It hit my stomach, forcing my head down. When I finally looked ahead, he was gone." "Hm…. thank you Apollo."

The gavel pounded, "It seems that the defendant was trying to stop the man who shot his mentor." "_**OBJECTION!**_" Franziska shouted, "It only proves the defendant is hiding something!" "Are you sure?" Athena said back, "I detected no discord in his testimony." "In that case, I'll present my own witness!"

A man in a grey tuxedo, sunglasses, and black taupe came to the stand. "Witness, state your name and occupation." "I am Winston Payne, a prosecutor." the man said. "Winston Payne? I never thought you'd be the witness." "That's because he's never a good witness, your honor." Athena thought. "NOT AGAIN." Widget said. "I understand you witnessed the defendant charging through the hallways." "Yes, your honor. I would like to give testimony, of the incident itself." "Hm? The whole thing? O-okay."

Witness Testimony:

-Apollo did it-

-Apollo shot Mr. Wright in the forensics lab!

-Then he jumped out that window and crashed into the window of the floor I was on.

-Apollo was charging through the halls, with a Captain America shield on his arm!

-He was pushing, shoving, shouting, "Get out of the way!"

-He had a pistol with him, and was shooting the ceiling!

-When he ran into Chief Edgeworth's office, we didn't see him again.

"So, the defendant was squeezing his way out of the scene?" the judge asked. "Yes, your honor." Mr. Payne said, "I'm afraid the defendant truly is…" "_**HOLD IT!**_ Before we start jumping to conclusions here, can we at least have testimony?" "Indeed, Ms. Cykes." "_**OBJECTION!**_" Franziska shouted, "This witness's testimony was pretty solid!" "_**OBJECTION OVERRULED!**_" the judge said in a booming voice, "Knowing this witness, he hardly has solid accusation as a prosecutor. Besides, the defence has every reason for a cross-examination. Athena, if you please?"

Cross-Examination:

-Apollo did it-

-Apollo shot Mr. Wright in the forensics lab!

-"_**OBJECTION!**_" Athena shouted "You just don't know what you're talking about, do you, Mr. Payne?" "I never give up, rookie!" "Right, then let me present this photo of the lab after the incident." Athena presents said photo and points out bullet holes in the not-smashed open window. "AH! When did those get there!?" Payne shouted. "There is a roof which is one floor lower than the building they were in. The bullet holes in the lab's window and the shells found on the roof prove that someone else shot Mr. Wright!" "AAUGH!" Payne shouted in pain(lol). "_**OBJECTION!**_" Franziska shouted, "All this proves is that there was someone else, that doesn't mean it wasn't Apollo." "_**OBJECTION!**_ Then we'll present more evidence, like this! _**TAKE THAT!**_" Athena presents the 'Assassin's Pistol',"This is the pistol found after Apollo fought the bosses shooter on the street. It matches the rounds found in Mr. Wright, how? There are no rifling marks on neither!" "What!?" Franziska was shocked at how the younger attorney was able to make a conclusive point. Then the judge pointed something out, "Athena, if what you say is true, could you explain why Apollo was charging through the halls?" "I'll point that out your honor, while I continue cross-examining the witness." *gulp* went Payne.

-Then he jumped out that window and crashed into the window of the floor I was on.

-Apollo was charging through the halls, with a Captain America shield on his arm!

-"_**OBJECTION!**_" Athena shouted, "You really are stupid, aren't you, Mr. Payne?" "W-What!?" Payne said. Athena presents 'Apollo's Shield' and a 'Captain America comic', "Mr. Payne. Captain America has a shield with red, white, and blue, as in this comic book, right?" "Um… yes?" "This is Apollo's shield. It's in red, white, _gold_, and _black_, not red, white, and blue!" "AAUGH! Please… just stop already!" A whip cracks right on Winston Payne's tsupe, knocking it to the floor, "Your honor!" Franziska shouted, "The colors of the shields have no relevance in this case!" "I understand." the judge said, "Ms. Cykes, can you think of any more points?" Athena put on the biggest smile she could muster, "You bet, your honor!"

-He was pushing, shoving, shouting, "Get out of the way!"

-He had a pistol with him, and was shooting the ceiling!

-"_**OBJECTION!**_" Athena shouted, "Again with the stupidity, Mr. Payne!" "C-Come again?" "BWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a green Widget. Athena presented the 'Hallway Chase Photo', "Franziska Von Karma, this photo while the defendant was on the run, right? OW!" Franziska whipped Athena, "Yeah, so?" "SOOoooo, the witness testified that the defendant had a pistol with him. Do you see him holding a gun, or a place on him in which he could've hid one?" Franziska looked Apollo in the picture, Apollo had no place for guns on him! "N-NOOOOoooooooo!" "No, as in what? 'No, you're right?' or 'No, this can't be right?'. OW!" Athena got whipped again. "Your honor! I demand you'd penalise the defence for blasphemy!" The judge just shook his head, "I see no point in it, Franziska. Ms. Cykes, continue." "Next, the witness also testified that the defendant was shooting at the ceiling, right?" "Um… right." Franziska said, "but now that you mention him not having a gun…" "Exactly, look at the photo, specifically at Apollo's shield. Do you see the sparks on it's surface?" The judge looks carefully, "Why, yes! It seems so, doesn't it?." then he gets whipped. "No, your honor! The defence is just bluffing, as always." "From what I can tell, Franziska, the defence has a solid point, bluff or not. Continue, Ms. Cykes." "Anyway, this explains the true identity of this piece of evidence! _**TAKE THAT!**_" Athena presents the 'Metal Chips', "Apollo, can we use your shield for an experiment?" Apollo immediately knew what she was up to, "Go ahead. Bailiff, unload a whole pistol mag into that shield she's holding!" "Wait, Apollo, let me set it up!"

Once the shield was set up, one of the bailiffs sent 12 .45s into that shield. On impact, the bullets scrunched into small chips of lead, and fell to the floor. "Apollo, being the Captain America fanatic, what exactly is that shield made of?" Athena asked. Apollo held his left arm out and the shield flew onto his arm, "This shield is made out of an alloy called 'Vibranium', known to block any attack short of a nuclear blast. How summon it like Thor calls Mjolnir, it's in my bracelet, which is besides the point." "Of course, Apollo. So you were really blocking these unmarked bullets which were coming from the ceiling?" "Yes, your honor." "In that case, I'd like Winston Payne to testify about that brawl downtown." But Mr. Payne was shaking a bit. "Um… Mr. Payne?" Then, he snapped, "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M OUT OF HERE! JUST GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY!" and ran away. "COME BACK HERE, YOU FOOL!" Franziska shouted and ran after him.

* * *

Well, this is embarrassing for Franziska Von Karma. Like I said, I'm writing things down as I go along, and it's proven unpredictable for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Justice!**

We're still taking place less than one week ago. Another action sequence, so expect a lot of words in the beginning. Also, I used Google Translate to do some of the quotes, lazy me. To you Ace Attorney OTP shippers out there, "In Justicykes We Trust!"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

*_Flashback_*

March 21, 1:00 pm

District Court- Courtroom No.5

The courtroom stood sat silently for a full minute. Then the judge said, "Well, it seems that the prosecution and her witness have left the court. After all the evidence the defence has presented I see no point in pursuing this matter anymore." "Thank you, your honor." Athena said. "At least towards the defendant. You will be cleared of all suspicion, Mr. Justice. If possible, try to find out who the real culprit is." "I understand, your honor." Apollo said with a smirk on his face. "As for your verdict, the court recognises Apollo Justice as…" "_**OBJECTION**_" The courtroom looked at the noise and saw a man in a scarlet red jumpsuit. "Apollo Justice, I challenge you to a duel for your verdict!" "Wait, what?" Apollo's antenna hairs practically drooped while saying that. "I am George Rivales! I'm sure you're familiar with that name, right." Athena was confused, "Apollo, what's he talking about?" "It's a long story." Apollo replied, "If this is about Wocky's innocence 2 years ago, then I doesn't concern me! So leave!" "Never!" George replied, "I said I challenge you! I won't let you walk away from this courtroom until one of us is subdued!" A few bailiffs try to engage at George, but ended up with either their own tasers at them, knocked out on the floor, or tossed across the courtroom. "...okay." Apollo said. He walked up to the defence bench to retrieve his shield. As soon as he assumed Apollo wasn't paying him any attention, George ran up behind Apollo and swung at him, but instead hit thin air. He heard something at his right and saw Apollo standing firm. "Tell me, George." Apollo said smirking, "How much training did you get with that sword?" "About 1 year." George replied. "Did you practice anything else?" "Nope, but I practiced with this 1,000 times." "(I've heard of this saying many times before.)" Apollo thought. "Enough talk! _Davayte borot'sya(Let's fight)! _" Trucy asked, "Athena, what's he saying?" Athena looked at her with a confused look and said, "I don't know! I don't understand Russian!" But apparently Apollo did, "Well then, _poydem(shall we)?_"

George swung at Apollo, but he kept dodging all his attacks. Left, right, down, but then George finally lands a scratch on Apollo's chest. Apollo tries to punch him, but George ducks and sends a slash across Apollo's left torso. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough to deal any serious damage, but Apollo was in pain, crouched against the wall on the other side of the prosecutor's bench. "_YA vsegda zhdal etogo , g-n Justice.(I've always waited for this, Mr. Justice.)_" George said pointing his sword at Apollo, "_Teper' vy vse moye!(Now you're all mine)_" and leaped up for the finishing thrust. But just as he thrusted down, his sword hit something hard, and red, white, black, and gold, and it covered Apollo. The two looked towards the defence bench and saw Steve standing next to Athena. His stance was similar to after someone's probably thrown a frisbee. Then George heard a cracking sound, turned around and saw Apollo holding a shield and looking fine, his wounds weren't bleeding at all. The remaining bailiffs signaled everyone to leave, Steve and Trucy gathered the evidence, but Athena stayed at the bench. Then Apollo said (this time in German), "Alright, gangster. _Sie wollen einen Kampf? Sie haben eins!(You want a fight? You've got one!)_" and charged at George. He swung at Apollo, but that shield of his, it drove him into the witness stand! Athena just stood there watching Apollo and George fight, thinking, "Whether it's as an attorney or as a fighter, could this really be Apollo Justice?" with Widget glowing a shade of green. George saw Athena look at them. He pulled out a U-shaped spike, threw it, and it landed around Athena's left wrist, pinning her to the wall behind her. Apollo saw this. He threw his shield at George, caught it and ran at Athena. "Athena, are you alright!?" Apollo asked. "Apollo, help!" She screamed. Apollo was about to raise his shield to smash the spike, but then heard an evil laugh and the sound of objects being thrown around. He looked and saw George standing by the courtroom door with a black eye, a broken left arm, a collection of bruises, and a red button in his right hand, saying, "_Zumindest werde ich nicht unbefriedigt lassen. Auf Wiedersehen, Apollo Justice.(At least I won't leave unsatisfied. Goodbye, Apollo Justice.)_" and pushes the button. Explosions broke out, the rubble covering every possible escape route. "Oh no! Apollo what do we do!?" Athena asked desperately. After he broke the spike, Apollo looked around. All the exits were blocked, and more bobs were about to go off

"(Or is there?)" Apollo thought. He noticed a beeping timer that was about to go off in about 2 minutes, and had almost given up hope. But then his bracelet tightened, which activated a strange visual sensation he's never experienced before. "What is this?" he thought. Instead of pointing out odd habits up close in shades of red, Apollo's vision went black and white, and was perceiving advancement areas which were marked in yellow. Places where acrobatics, pondering, or brute force could be used to advance.

* * *

******If you've played the game, Captain America: Super Soldier, then you probably know what this is called.**

* * *

"Apollo!" Athena shook him, "Apollo, what are you doing!?" "Wait…" he said. He looked up, left, right, down, and then the vision revealed a cracked circle symbol, showing a breaking point on the floor. "Athena, this way." Apollo said, grabbing her by the wrist. He takes her over to the marked area. "What are you doing, Apollo!?" Athena said with Widget in red, "There's nothing here!" "Not yet." he replies. With a strong shield bash into the tiled floor, Apollo reveals a metal pocket. "It may not be a way out." Apollo said, "But at least we'll be able to survive the explosion." He takes Athena and lays her inside the pocket. Then Apollo squeezes himself next to Athena with his shield over them both. Athena blushed, realizing what Apollo is doing and said, "Uh, maybe I should be the one covering you." Apollo was also a bit flustered, but immediately shook it off saying, "Would you rather on top of the shield made from the strongest metal on Earth, or below it when the courtroom falls on us?" Athena was about to say something but then they both heard the beeping of the timer accelerate. Athena instinctively covers her ears, Widget showing a sad blue. Apollo held her as firmly as he could while keeping the shield on top of them both. Then the bombs went off.

The result was much worse than the courtroom bombing last December. The entire courtroom practically caved in. A large slab of concrete landed on Apollo and Athena. There was so much fallen concrete that the only amount of wood you could see were the remains of the judge's stand with the scales of justice fallen behind it's seat. Like I said, much worse than the last one.

* * *

*_Present Day_*

April 4, 11:30 am

Wright Anything Agency

"Wow, that was quite a story, you two." Phoenix said to his two prodigies, "How did you escape?" "It turns out that pocket I found was actually a secret passageway." Apollo said, "The hardest part was trying to get out." "Really? But if that's the case, Polly, what's with that blush on your face?" 3 pairs of eyes were on Apollo. At first he was a bit confused, until he noticed Athena was just as slightly blushed as he was. And then, "W-What? I swear, nothing else went wrong that day!" he said. Then, for some really weird reason, Phoenix saw a psyche-lock go around Apollo. "Uh, yeah, nothing wrong." said Athena, but then a psyche-lock was seen on her too. When his view went to both the attorneys, they linked and then one more shows up! "(Okaaaaaay…)" he thought. If he were to press this matter a bit too much, it would ruin whatever's happening between them. Trucy thought she could push it and said, "Oh, I know what happened! You-" Phoenix immediately cut her off. "Trucy, let's leave them alone." "Huh? But…" "How about you and I go shop for some more magician…stuff?" Trucy pouted at that, but said, "Okay, fine." and they went off to the magic store.

"Phew, good thing they didn't notice… did they?" Athena asked. "Maybe." Apollo replied. He looked at Athena. She looked back. An odd feeling came upon them both, but it felt so familiar. "Say, Athena." Apollo said, "Do you remember what happened that day?" Athena blushed a bit, "Y-yes, Apollo. It was… nice despite being trapped in a tight passageway." "Yeah." Both their minds drifted back to that moment after the explosion.

* * *

*_Flashback_*

March 21, 1:08

District Court- ?

"A-Athena, are you alright?" a voice said in the dark space. "Athena, talk to me." it said again. The worry of her being… you know, caused him to panic silently. But then his attention was caught by a small whimper and a flickering bright blue light 2 inches in front of him. Athena's eyes slowly opened to see the face of Apollo Justice right next to hers. "A-Apollo…." she said, "What happened? Are we dead?" "No, we're still okay." Apollo felt no pressure on his shield, so he pulled it down, only to realize that they have been buried alive by 5 tons of concrete. "Oh no. I can't get us out." he said worriedly, but then he began to her Athena softly start to sob. "I'm so sorry, Apollo." she said, "I should have left with the rest of the crowd. Now you are forced to get us both out alive. I'm sorry I brought this upon you." Her crying began to enlarge, but Apollo hugged her as much as he could to relax her. "It's okay, Athena. At least it is you I'm stuck with." Athena stopped crying. She pulled away from the embrace and noticed how soft Apollo's eyes have become and how genuine his smile seemed. "Apollo…" she whispered. The two stared at each other for a good minute, until it was broken by two roaring stomachs. They blushed from embarrassment but then they realized that they were trapped under tons of concrete. But then Apollo realized something else. "Athena." "Yeah, Apollo?" "If we're in a supposed airtight tomb, shouldn't we have run out of air minutes ago?" "Hey, your right Apollo! That must mean this pocket we're in must be connected to some other passageway!" "That, or this IS the passageway." Then Athena had an idea: she grabbed Widget and pointed it ahead of them and saw that the tunnel did go on. It was lined with large pipes and metal grating, but it didn't seem to end. Apollo's first maneuver was putting the shield on his back and holds Athena tight, enough to hold her of course. He grabs the grating, pulls it in, and began crawling through the tunnel.

3 minutes passed. Athena thought Apollo would be tired after that much time, but she remembered he has been imbued with an effect similar to the super soldier serum, meaning he can't get tired. After crawling through 20 feet of a tight passageway with its many twists and turns, they reached a dead end. "Argh… we have been crawling for 5 minutes straight only to find a dead end?" Athena said, but Apollo was thinking otherwise. "All we need to do is look for evidence of an escape." Athena was confused but then she looked at Apollo's eyes again. Usually the irises of his eyes would turn red when perceiving, but this time they're showing a golden color. "Apollo, what are-" she asks, but was cut off as Apollo released her as he crawled towards the ending. He turns himself over and winds up his fist. Then with one powerful punch, his fist goes right through the tiles. The more he began to push and punch away at the tunnel ceiling the more light shone into the tunnel. Once the hole was big enough, he climbed out and helped Athena up. "It looks like we're in the…" Apollo looked around the room they emerged in and realized, "first defendant lobby?" "You mean to tell me we crawled clear across the whole courtroom!?" Athena said angrily. "Correction." Apollo said grinning, "_I_ dragged _you_ clear across the whole courtroom." Athena was about to slap him until that gurgling stomach sound came again. "Uh… let's talk this out over a huge mess of noodles." Apollo said as they began walking out of the courthouse. "Sure, if you can handle all that salt!" said his companion. "My metabolism is 4 times stronger than the average person. Can you handle it?" Athena was about to object, until her thoughts went to something that happened in the courtroom earlier. "Athena, what is it?" Apollo asked. "Apollo… what were you thinking when you were looking for a way out of the courtroom?" Apollo put a finger to his temples and said, "When I began perceiving, I was-" "NOT WHAT I… I mean, that's not what I meant." Athena said, red showing on her cheeks, "W-What I meant was, what made you protect me?" Apollo felt his cheeks get just as red. All he could say was, "Well… I couldn't just leave you. I'd protect you like I protected Juniper." Athena felt like her heart was tying knots in her chest. Then Apollo's face straightened out and continued, "Our trust in each other back in December grew, and even now! Sure, I accused you of killing Clay and you accused me of shooting Mr. Wright, but we cleared each other's names, and our trust can't break that easily!"

That did it. Athena began to well up in tears. She stopped jumped onto Apollo and gave him a tight hug saying, "Apollo, will you forgive me for what I've done to you?" Apollo returned the embrace and said, "Athena, the fate that you cleared me is enough to say, 'I forgive you'." Athena was so frail from crying that she felt weak once Apollo put her down, so he took Athena into his arms and began to carry her out the courthouse.

* * *

*_Present Day_*

April 4, 11:35 am

Wright Anything Agency

"In case you're wondering, Athena, I meant what I said in those halls." Apollo said. "I understand." Athena responded, "Apollo, what should we do now?" "Well, we could watch a movie…" "Okay!" she said flashing her signature peace sign. But before Apollo could even get out of his seat, the phone rings. Apollo answers it, "Hello? Wright Anything Agency." "Apollo, is that you!?" a familiar voice said. "M-Ms. Blackquill? What is it? Aren't you in prison still?" "Yes, I am, but that's not the point! Remember that really big robot I was making in the robotics lab!?" Apollo thought his bracelet would tighten, but it didn't. "Um… yes?" he replied. "Well, someone just completed it behind my back and it's coming towards downtown LA!" Now he wished his bracelet reacted to that! "Please tell me you're lying." Apollo said nervously. "Nope! I've also heard of how you combated that swordsman in court, literally. So I have a request: can you stop it?" Apollo regretted having donned the shield and is now fighting people in and out of the courtroom, but a giant robot!? "O-Okay, Aura. I'll do it." "Thank you! Please don't fail." she said and hung up. Apollo didn't need a mood matrix to tell Aura was desperate to stop her creation. "Oh, Apollo…" Athena said, getting Apollo's attention, "Mr. Rogers left to his world, but before he left he gave you this." and handed Apollo a rectangular package. Apollo immediately opens it and finds a red uniform folded up in side. There was also a note that said, "I have to leave for my home world. Use that shield to protect liberty and justice like me." Apollo picked up the uniform. It resembled Captain America's stealth uniform (suit from the Winter Soldier), but the sleeves were white and those ended on the lower shoulders where the rest of the uniform was scarlet red. Apollo went into the bathroom and quickly put it on. "Apollo, what are you doing?" Athena asked him, who came out of the bathroom suited up a second later. "Athena, if Mr. Wright asks, tell him I'm fighting a giant robot!" he says with his chords of steel and leaps out the window, without breaking anything.

* * *

It'll be a while before I continue on this, but it's not the end. R&R and I give a shout-out to my fellow Justicykes fans out there!


End file.
